The Son Prophcy
by SmolFrazzle
Summary: Brite lite spred throuh the are, and the gingr cta at the bordur opned his eyes wide. "The son will reech forth from the darknes and bring lite to the world." The silvur cat beside him gaspd "what doeti mean!" Furs tar shook his hed wisele. "Only tim will tel." Ratd T becus gor an vilens
1. A prophcy

**Hay guys! Thes is my ferst fanficctiun, so no flames pleas and thank you!**

* * *

 _Brite lite spred throuh the are, and the gingr cta at the bordur opned his eyes wide. "The son will reech forth from the darknes and bring lite to the world." The silvur cat beside him gaspd "what doeti mean?!"_

 _Furs tar shook his hed wisele. "Only tim will tel."_

* * *

Sunniekit felyt the warmthh of her mothetrb pow don her bak. She scwermed tryng to get comfterble. "Sunnykite" Her mothr Dapletoe whisperd. Sunnykit presst her fac into the mos nest. "Sunniekite!"

"Whaat?" Teh goldn she-kitt murmerwd into the mos nest of mos. She opened her brilant blue eis and flintched bak from the lite. "mmmmmmm.l..." She flappd a pow at her moathr slepply. Her mothr smild and shuk hr awak "Its youre cerminy tdy1!1!11

Sunykitt grinned sleeply an gt to her pows "I nerlie frgot thancs mumm!" she strtched oute and hedded to the frshe-kil pyle chos a mus an at it so haipy and exsited for her cerminy. the mus was plum and perfct and she snmild. Hr frend Brch kitt was woking over to her. "We becme aprentisses todyi im so esited you? arnt"

"ya" she sed haply. Hr mom smild at the to kitts and whisprd to hr frend birchkts mom "On day thel be mats tgther. ya" "" Brchkits mum Daysifer sad in agremnt. A brown cat stept ont the ghrockhi "ASl catsol d eniih to cch ther one pry gther hefr bneeath th e higrockh" trestra gthaerd rund.

"Suniykited andbrich kitt step forwer"they did.

"You ar Sunnypwo nd Birchpoaw now an yor ,mebtnors ar Leftail and rewindd" Redwend the depty stept ford. He was folld by Leftil the bst huntre in eht caln. Sunykitga sped she got her favrit cat as a menter!

* * *

 **Alegenaces**

 **ligtClan**

 **Leder: Trestar- brown shect with blue eys**

 **Depty: Rewidnd - red ctom wit hbroun eys**

 **Medcin cat: Ivihart- silvur taby shecat with gren eys**

 **Skithrote- greay tom with bluet eys**

 **Leeftil- brwn tom with gren ey**

 **Hoptfut- whit shect twith yleo eyis**

 **Dapltoe- turtshel shecat witeh gren eys**

 **Daysifur0- crem she-ca wth**

 **Netlbrush- grey cat tm woth prl ey**

 **Apprentuses:**

 **Sunipaow- glden shecat wit brilantgren eys an whitp aws**

 **Brickitpw- grei tm wit gren eys**

 **Duspaow- tan tmo wotih ey**


	2. A ne begin

Sunnykitu tuch ed nose with rewdind happy as ever she hd ales hd a crshu on hmi. "Wvats frist? She" asked "Weld, fitrs we do sum Btal tranng, s-" a leg Comtun was at frunt entrans a foxa came thru! Sunsykit hruld herslef on it peroteccing the kits in teh nursry. She bitt its nek an itb fleed. "sunyspaw god juba!" Sunnypow smild at the parse. "it luks lie yo don need Bata trani aftre Al",. Sonypaw grind haiply. So watnow "she asks" Will "Yu be MI meet?" He sad. Sunopaw gaspd. Redwand wanted ro be her mat!


	3. The Choc

Suedenlyn Brisbkipaw aproed angry. "mo. He" shwoted "You donta disurv her! Sunnippw, "elop wit me to int." Sunnypow gaspd how wows she sposd to chose? She liked at the to tomes. Brichpqw was cut an had ben her frend sins she was bron. He wad di to proct her. Bu Redwidn was hansom an funi an ha ben her crush fro forver. "Um, she mowed nervsly, " Ia sort but I carrot chose betwen yo to. I lov you buth to muc. " Redwin locked at hurt sad le. Brichrpaw stord at her, an too into th ffrest. "Brichkipow wart!" Sunipaw scremed. She wishd she had no had too chose. She Brock don cring. Her math Deplato cam over and camfroted her. "Dona work I, Sunnypaw, Brishpaw wild com arond. Yol see." Sunipaw crep into ten apentic den an grid hersel to slept.


	4. The chusen is exposd

The nex da Sunipaw wen hunt wit her mente r. B she cudn t cach anythi she wows so sad but the utter day. "Sunypaw" Rewind said grufyl "Kept up" Sunypaw grid but her kept trip king on the bramels an son her gold pel was flu of thorn. Rewdin finely los his pashens he lip on top her an ripped at her fur. "Get u an fit, weaking!" He shute stiles upset abut the uthr day. Sinapa scremed in pan "Birchpaw! Hell me!" The r wows a rus in the bushes as birchpaw lipped out at rewind. The tumbler on the Grundy wild sunnypa ran to the cam to her hell. Wen she arbed she card "Redwin is atkin Birchpaw he ends help!"

Trestarv sen a patral to help, bu the were to lat. Rewind had Birchpaw pined to the grind an th apentic was bled from his nek. "No!" Sunapee grid out. She jump at rewind and scraced his neo. He gaped an felt to the grunt. Blud pored from the wund as Sunypa cride. "Rewind... I'm so sporty..." Terse felt freely from her rush over to Birchpaw an tape where he was hurt. Lite invelped the Wu d and he was helled. The patral gaspd.

"Sunypaw..." Trestra sad "Yo re a hero!"

"MI hero." Brichpaw corcted.


	5. A Heron

**Hay I thot thes mite be neded becus peple are flamy me! This is my FRIST stry ok guy? So jus kept yor flaims to yorsels. I don ned this rite nou.**

* * *

Thit nite at the gathreing Sunpiaw was anunced a heron. The clnas al cherd ecep on. Drakcaln! Sunipaw new they rew up to someth. Bac in the cam Trester hel d Sinupaws war serminy. "Sunpiw do yo chose to flow the war cod an procter ligtclan whit yo on lief? I" "Do!" Sunipwa cride "Thne frum thit ponte on, yo shal be none as Sunnyheart."

"Suniheart! Sunnyhart!" The clan cherd haply. Sunysheart fel ther chess swel whit pried. "Sunnyhart, you wil gone don in ligtcaln histry, as a heron!"


	6. Ambesh!

But al fo the suden er was a comshun at the cam enterns. Sunihart wipped aroun as strang cats pored into the camp. The Thruncaln cats screecd in pane an suprize as there werst enmiys ripd at ther peltd. Sunheart leped on the nerst cat an tore at his nek. He dide. A grey shect jumped on sunihert an pind her to he grund. Anuthre cat lepd onto her an rakd at her nek. She squermed tryn ton get away. _What if the scrath my fac! I can tak scars anywer els, but how wil Brichthron lev me if I go bliend?_ She fot bac, clauin gat ther stumacs and face. The tum cufed her ovre the hed, hard. The last thin she sow was his snering fac over her.


	7. Th onle god chapur so for

Sunnyheart awoke to the glare of the sun. Her limbs were sore and her pelt stung where sweat had found its way into her scratches. Her mouth was dry and her head was ringing. "Li-Lizardfoot..." There was a rustle outside and a pale brown she-cat's head appeared in the small den.

"Hmm? More water? I'll get you some food while I'm at it. Greypaw! Fetch water and food for the prisoner!" Sunnyheart flinched at the term. "Do you have to call me that?" She said hoarsely.

The she-cat appeared again, her ears laid back against her head. "Sorry. I have to make them _believe_ me at least." Eager to change the subject, Lizardfoot continued. "Do you remember your first gathering?"

Sunnyheart let out a loud purr of amusement. "You were the first face I saw, jumping all over the place like a rabbit."

"One you couldn't catch." Lizardfoot grinned and ducked her head back out as Greyfeather returned with the food and water. A dusty squirrel was dropped at Sunnyheart's paws, as well as a dripping wet moss ball. Sunnyheart lapped at the moss, and took a bite of the squirrel, knowing it would be the only food she would be getting all day. She sighed and laid down her head on the pine needle lined nest.

 _Oh, Birchpaw. Come for me soon, please._


End file.
